


Home is with the Ones we Call Family

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it all, they have each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is with the Ones we Call Family

The craters would be filled. Thundercracker could not stand to see the gouges ripped from the surface of the world, depths created that were in direct contrast to the heights he yearned for. They would raze the buildings that could not be repaired, smelt the materials, and seal the gaping wounds of their world.

He then looked at the towers, broken and dangling support lattice work. His dentaplates ground together as he considered the promises he had made to those who had slowly, steadily come to his side, weary of the war, glad for its end but needing someone to guide them.

How could he ever make this _home_ again, when the towers of the fliers teetered precariously, and the solid bunkers of war had replaced sprawling and open complexes for the grounded ones?

Before his temper could provoke him to launch upward and escape the situation, he felt a familiar brush of digits along his leading wing edge, where it was canted downward in his root form. The brush was steadying, light, a promise he was not alone, just before the owner of those digits swung around in front of him.

His partner was barely as tall as his waist in their root modes, but something about seeing all that dogged resolution in Bumblebee's optics reminded Thundercracker of why he had even agreed to come, to make this effort of reclaiming Cybertron as their home.

Bumblebee had said Cybertron belonged to them, in ways no other place could.

For Thundercracker, though, it boiled down to being just where Bumblebee was, even if it had wound up being the mudball. Because home rested in the spark, and his spark was tied to the minibot that had proven his courage and honor all through the final days of the war.

"We'll make this work," he said out loud, and wasn't certain if he meant bringing home their people, the union he'd made with 'Bee, or both.

"Of course we will," Bumblebee answered, stepping close enough to have Thundercracker's hands on his shoulders.


End file.
